


Sharp Dressed Man.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Loose ends.





	Sharp Dressed Man.

**_“They ATE my TAILOR!”_ **

Crowley counts to ten in his head and walks towards the master bedroom. 

With Tweedle Dee and Dumfuck on their way to take pot-shots at Lucifer, Crowley really needs to start packing.

Barry was such a skilled man, a Rembrandt with a sewing needle, and now all Crowley has to remember him by are a few expertly crafted Italian suits, a rack of ties to rival Imelda Marcos’ shoe collection, and an overwhelming urge to smeer Lucifer’s face across the cosmos.

You can mess with Crowley’s demons, even his deals, but don’t mess with his threads.


End file.
